I Wanna Love Somebody Like You
by Ione-Sama
Summary: After his father's sudden death, John Ross Ewing struggles to pick up the pieces. But with years of harbored anger, hatred, hurt and mistrust, a young woman from his past may be the only hope of saving him-but what will it take to break the inpenetrable walls of John Ross' heart-and at what cost? John Ross E./OC Rated M for future content.
1. Goodbye, JR

_**Hi all! Ok so this is my very first Dallas fanfic but since I've been watching the opening shows for this season, I've gotten hooked and come up with so many ideas that I just couldn't wait to hammer them out! There are some changes…There is an OC I'm bringing into my story…she will be the cousin of Elena Ramos and in my story plot, she was born in Mexico but was moved to the US with Elena and Elena's mother (her aunt) when she was about a year old and grew up with Elena, John Ross and Christopher, until she was about nine. She then is called back to Mexico because her father falls dangerously ill. I'll bring in more of her back story in this story but I just wanted you guys to have a bit of a background first. This is dedicated to mainly JohnRoss, Yay! But will also bring in all the other characters of Dallas as well. Xoxo! **_

_**I do not own Dallas or any of its characters. **_

_**Flashback…**_

_Two gunshots pierced the brief silence. And then the line just went dead, the only remaining sound being soft, hissing static. John Ross jumped to his feet. "Hello?!" _

_Nothing._

"_Dad, Dad?!" His heart was pounding now—like the beat of a horses hooves thundering against the solid Texas earth. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew his father was gone—in that sudden moment, it all came crashing down on him like a deluge. His gut wrenched at the realization but he still couldn't grasp the reality—the horror that he'd just lost everything in less than three minutes…His legs felt heavier than lead and shook as all the strength left his body and his broad shoulders sagged. "…Dad?..." his voice—weak and feeble—trembled as tears of anger and anguish, stung his blue eyes._

_**End flashback**_

John Ross stood alone on the open veranda of the family home in South park. Dressed in a well-fitting Armani black suit with his hair flawlessly coiffed, his tall form leaned against the railing as his blue eyes swept the expanse of South park ranch. With one hand shoved in his pocket, he nursed a glass of brandy in his other hand, listening to the soft chirping of crickets and frogs from the pond. The funeral had been…painfully long. So many of his father's old friends and even a few business partners had turned out to bid the old man a final farewell and when the support should have been comforting, for John Ross it was only a bitter reminder of how much had been lost—_everything. _

The large ranch home was still abuzz with mourners who had lingered afterwards for an intimate dinner and quiet evening of condolences. With so many people coming up to him to shake his hand or offer sad sympathetic smiles while wrapping him in a 'comforting' embrace, soon the faces didn't register in his vision. Voices, faces, words just faded and blurred into the background. At length, he'd felt so overwhelmed and emotionally suffocated that he'd escaped to the solitary quiet of the large veranda, heaving a sigh of relief. He'd been out there for hours but to him, time seemed to stand still and blur together into oblivion.

Just then, his mind became mildly aware of another presence not far from him. Then the faint sound of a female voice echoed through the depths of his mired thoughts and he mutely turned his head towards the sound. Dark flowing hair framed a tanned womanly face. Rounded shoulders were bared above the neckline of a simple strapless black knee-length peasant dress. Slender hands and fingers sporting expertly black nail polish, clutched at a simple brown clutch purse. A slender waist melted flawlessly to voluptuous hips that were visible beneath the black fabric and accentuated by a securely-fastened wide dark-brown belt. Striking curvy legs gave way to petite feet dressed in dark brown mid-calf cowgirl boots. His mind registered Elena but as his vision focused, a pair of innocent, dark penetrating eyes registered as vastly unfamiliar. He turned his tall form more fully towards the owner of these striking eyes and soon discovered that this was indeed _not _Elena.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you."

Her voice was rich with a Spanish accent that seemed mildly mixed with something closely akin to a British accent—but He couldn't be certain. However, the sound was so soothing and radiated an unsuspecting warmth through his entire body.

"You probably don't remember me but—I'm Evelyn. Evelyn Ramos, Elena's cousin. I…well _we _actually sort of grew up together." She took a hesitant step towards him, her hands still clutched nervously to her purse, as if she was using it as a form of protection. "I came here with Elena and her mother twenty three years ago…I was only here for eight years but I remember being here on the ranch…and you and Christopher chasing me around the corral when we all played 'I spy.'" She laughed a little nervously then, her dark eyes not quite meeting his.

Just then, it suddenly dawned on John Ross who this woman was and his eyes sparkled with realization. "Evelyn—it's you?" He inclined his head towards her, waiting for another confirmation. She seemed to relax a little and met his eyes then with a soft smile. "I remember you—you were the shy one!"

His southern accent drifted to her ears and she felt a small hitch in her chest as a warm smile spread across his lips.

"Yes…it's me." Her arms fell away from their previous place around her waist and now hung at her sides as she moved a bit forward to stand in front of him. She gave him a somewhat sad smile and then the pain and grief she'd seen etched on his features only moments before, again passed through his eyes and his features hardened ever so slightly. "I am…so sorry, John Ross…so very sorry; your father and his brother were good to my family while we were here, they treated us with dignity and fairness…I can only imagine what a loss this must be for you."

He felt the emotion rise in his throat and only nodded curtly, pressing his lips together in a tight line. He absently swirled his untouched glass of brandy but his hand froze at the touch of warm, soft fingers, wrapping around his wrist. His eyes snapped up to Evelyn's face and he was dumbfounded at the sight of tears shining in her ebony eyes. Somehow, this woman felt his pain even though she hadn't been a part of his family for over twenty years and his icy heart softened for a moment.

Standing on tiptoes, Evelyn pressed a soft, meaningful kiss close to the corner of his mouth and a few tears slipped down her cheek. In a split second, she had disappeared back inside and John Ross was left alone with his bewildering thoughts and acutely aware of the loss of warmth from her now-absent fingers from around his wrist.


	2. Evelyn

"Hey."

John Ross turned from his place at the dining room table to see his cousin, Christopher standing in the dining room doorway. "Hey."

Christopher pushed off the door frame and joined his cousin at the dining room table, nursing a late-morning cup of coffee. Since J.R.'s funeral the day before, they'd all been exhausted and consequently slept in. However, John Ross had always been an early bird; even his 'sleeping in' ended earlier than everyone else's and Christopher couldn't help but let a half-hearted grin slide across his features as he looked over at his cousin. Despite their extreme differences, Christopher felt a deep sympathy for his cousin and couldn't help but wish that he could take all the hurtful words he'd said and things he'd done, back.

As if to read his mind, John Ross grinned and looked Christopher square in the eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinkin' but I don't want you feeling sorry for me or trying to offer me charity just because you suddenly feel guilty for being an ass."

Christopher sighed—but he knew his cousin well; no matter what tragedy he might be facing, John Ross was always, frank, straightforward and if nothing else, as stubborn and bull-headed as ever. "Look John Ross, I'm not offering you charity—and it's not guilt; it's that I've suddenly realized that no matter how different we may be, family is the single most important thing on this earth. I know none of this is gonna change overnight and honestly, I don't expect it to even be normal! I'm not gonna sit here and blow sunshine up your ass but I _will _say that we're family. You've lost your father and I've lost my uncle and I'm here if you need anything…whatever you need." Christopher punctuated this statement with a firm encouraging grip to John Ross' shoulder which he returned with an awkward but no-less grateful smile. "So. I hear you had an…'interesting' run in, the other night…after the funeral?"

John Ross shook his head, grinning as he took a long pull of coffee, slamming his mug down on the table in an exasperated manner. "Really, Chris? Just what are you getting at?"

Christopher couldn't hide the smile that lit his brown eyes as he swallowed the last bits of his coffee, leaning back in his chair and eyeing his cousin playfully. "Oh I think you know _exactly _what I mean, John Ross."

John Ross laughed but continued to shake his head, leaning back and slinging his arm casually over the back of his chair and eyeing his cousin. "Were you like spyin' on me?"

"Nah, of course not I just…'casually' passed by the front door, it was open and I just…_happened _to see you talking with a girl that's all."

"It wasn't just…some girl, Chris…it was Evelyn. You remember Elena's cousin?"

"Of course I remember her! She was short, kinda chubby—well not chubby but just…I don't know, bigger, wore pigtail braids all the time and chased you like you were here prized puppy dog, always getting away from her." Christopher laughed at John Ross' bewildered expression.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I don't ever remember it being like that."

"Well of course not, you were always focused on Elena." The two fell silent for a long moment—then Chris spoke softly and wistfully. "We were all so young and carefree back then."

John Ross scoffed mildly as he moved his empty coffee mug in a circular motion on the table-top. "We were still selfish…just in different, childish ways."

"Maybe so…but things were a lot less complicated and easier to forgive and forget."

The two men shared a meaningful look before John Ross stood to his feet. "Well, I think I'm gonna head back to the condo…get cleaned up."

"You know you are welcome to stay here, just as much as Sue Ellen." Christopher offered, standing to his feet as well.

"I know that…but I really just need some time…alone. To just clear my head and…think about what the hell I'm gonna do." John Ross heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his somewhat carelessly coiffed hair.

Christopher nodded his understanding, clapping his arm around John Ross in a brotherly hug. "Whatever you need…just know that we're here for you. All of us."

John Ross nodded, returning Christopher's hug as heart-wrenching tears burned at the corners of his eyes.

Back at his Condo in downtown Dallas, John Ross slipped the single silver key into the lock and slowly pushed the door open. As his eyes briefly swept the room, they widened in baffled surprise. Dropping his duffle bag to the floor and laying his garment bag over the back of the nearby chaise, he advanced further into the room. Although John Ross was extremely particular about the state in which he kept his apartment, the sudden blow of his father's death the week before had caused a lethal breakdown. As a result, his apartment had suffered the blows of his temper and uncontrollable grief and since then, he hadn't taken a moment to clean up the mess. But now, as he looked about his apartment, he discovered the turned over furniture returned to its previous place and the shattered glass in the kitchen and dining area, swept away from the cherry wood floors—as if it had never been there. Upon further inspection, he came to find his room in perfect—in fact pristine—order; the bed had been remade, dust scoured from the corners of every shelf and surface and even the hint of freshly cleaned bed linens lingered in the air. The washroom itself had also been scoured to utmost perfection and the final discovery was two loads of his laundry had been thoroughly cleaned, pressed and folded neatly in his drawers or hung carefully in his closet. The entire situation left John Ross utterly dumbfounded. Who on earth could've gained entrance to his apartment and caused such…pristine upheaval? For a brief moment, Elena crossed his mind but he immediately dismissed it knowing that Elena was preparing for a trip out of town with her brother to go visit her family. Just then, his phone rang and seeing his mother's name on the id, he answered. "Mother?"

"John Ross, where are you? Christopher told me you'd gone back to the condo; Sweetheart, you should be here…with your family."

"Mamma, I just needed some time ok? …by the way, have you been by the condo at all this week?"

"No, why?"

"Well…it's the damndest thing…" His voice trailed off as he once again, looked around the condo. "I haven't been here since Daddy's funeral and…well I kind of had a…bit of an accident."

Sue Ellen sighed knowingly on the other end of the line. "Baby…"

John Ross rubbed the back of his head, sighing heavily. "Actually it was more of a…momentary loss of control and well, I just haven't had a chance to clean up."

"Ok John Ross, you're my son and I love you but I'm completely confused; what does this have to do with you wondering if I've been by the apartment?"

"The place is spotless, Mamma."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I mean the furniture, the shattered glass…Hell, even all my laundry's put away and the bed linens were cleaned and the bed, freshly made. I mean, I don't know what's goin' on here but honestly, I think I'm losin' my mind."

"Ok just calm down, Sweetheart. Why don't you just come back to the ranch and, I don't know talk to Bobby maybe him and Ann had something to do with it."

John Ross blew a breath from between his lips, running a hand down the front of his face. "Alright I guess I'll just…grab a few things and—I don't know, Chris was wantin' me to stay for a while anyways although I can't imagine why."

"Don't be coy; he's worried about you, John Ross! I know you two have always had your differences and fought like two stubborn bulls, since you were kids but you're both family and when the chips are down, family pulls together."

"I'll see you in a bit, Mamma."

"Alright, don't be long, Sweetheart."

Back at SouthFork, John Ross settled in to one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor, took a shower, redressed and wondered aimlessly downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, he found Ann and Pamela preparing dinner. Pamela offered him a Scotch on the Rocks, giving his arm a comforting squeeze, once he accepted it; he offered her a weak but grateful smile as he turned and made his way outside onto the veranda. After about half an hour, he spotted Christopher coming from the barn with a horse's halter slung over his shoulder. "You been out ridin'?" he asked at length.

Christopher's eyes snapped up to his cousin's tall broad form, leaning against the railing casually. "Me? No not today…I just got back from taking Elena and Drew to the airport—went to the tack room just to clean up a few things and found Evelyn brushing down one of the horses."

At the mention of Evelyn's name, John Ross' attention perked up and he stood a little straighter. "What's she doing here?" His tone wasn't accusatory, just curious.

Christopher noticed his cousin's sudden—albeit, subtle—interest and barely managed to conceal a grin. "She's actually been here all day—helping Mom and Sue Ellen around the house; from what Elena told me, I guess Evelyn's back in the area for a while; she's been in Britain for a year, studying abroad or something like that. Elena's not sure what she's been studying but she's also been living in Spain I think? For like the last three years? I don't know all's I know is the girl gets around. Anyway she was in there brushing down Tristan…I told her he hadn't been ridden in a while and she asked if she could take him out for a bit."

John Ross' eyes drifted towards the barn as Chris climbed the steps and settled down on the top stair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know Tristan's your horse but since you hadn't been back in so long, no one else has really taken him out much and I figured you wouldn't mind her riding him."

"No that's fine—the old stud could probably use some exercise anyway." John Ross drowned the last droplets of his glass of scotch, and then settled on the step, next to his cousin. "You know I went back to the condo earlier today? Well after I got the—phone call from Daddy I…I kinda lost it."

Christopher laughed knowingly. " 'kind of?'"

John Ross only grinned. "Yeah well anyway, I hadn't gotten around to cleaning up the place…and then today, when I walked in—it looked like fuckin' Ritz."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

John Ross turned a quizzical look on his cousin. "You know who did it?"

Christopher only looked at him then back out across the ranch to the horizon. "Look I'm kind of under strict orders _not _to tell you, so…"

"Well you let someone into my house without my permission so either you're gonna get my boot up your ass or you're gonna tell me right now, who you gave your spare key to!" John Ross wasn't angry…but Christopher could definitely sense he was agitated. If there was one thing John Ross hated, it was people letting themselves into his personal space without his knowledge. Few people were as particular in the laws of cleanliness and order, as John Ross and he rarely ever let anyone else manage his housekeeping unless he knew their methods were specifically tailored to his own.

"Look, I can't tell you who it is but all I can say is…she just wanted to help—she said it was the least she could do to thank you—and your father for everything you've done."

John Ross looked intently into his cousin's eyes and suddenly, something just clicked and he was off the porch, quicker than a lightning bolt and stalking off towards the barn with a strong purpose in his stride.

Christopher watched him go and only gave an absent shake of his head as he stood to his feet. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on _that _wall."

John Ross headed towards the South pasture astride a beautiful chestnut Quarter horse. He'd just come from the East pasture but saw no sign of Tristan or Evelyn. Growing impatient he coaxed the chestnut mare into a smooth canter but on no immediate sight of Evelyn, he was about to turn and head towards the Southeast pasture when he caught sight of a dark moving dot from the corner of his eye. He turned his horse towards the left and spotted Tristan across the wide pasture, heading further southward. Shaking his head, he was surprised at the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he coaxed the mare into a smooth gallop. As he came closer, he could make out the outlines of a female rider astride Tristan and upon closer inspection he caught the smooth profile of Evelyn's face as she and Tristan turned and moved up the hill that looked over most of SouthFork's surrounding acreage.

Evelyn loved how quickly and easy it was, getting back into the saddle. It had been ages since she'd ridden but all she'd needed was an hour of readjusting before it all came back to her. Her movements flowed naturally with Tristan's gate as he moved up the steady incline of the rise before them. But before they'd crested the hill's summit, she heard the distant pounding of hooved behind them. Turning, she was altogether surprised to see the broad form of John Ross, astride a stunning Chestnut mare, cantering towards her. Halting Tristan with a firm 'whoa' she watched as John Ross closed the distance between them, sliding to a halt only five feet away.

"Hey there." He greeted politely.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ewing—what brings you out this way?"

She smiled brightly but John Ross noticed a nervous tremor in her hands as she shifted the reigns a hint of red flushing her cheeks.

"Well as I understand it, I heard from a little bird that you took off with my horse."

Alarm flashed in her eyes and her petite hands gripped the reigns even tighter. "I'm sorry, your cousin offered me to take Tristan out for a ride I…he failed to mention he was your gelding."

John Ross held up a hand, a smile reaching his blues eyes. "Don't fret yourself, I was just teasing you, Evelyn…"

Her tensed shoulders relaxed and she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes as she relaxed back in the saddle.

John Ross held the reigns lax in his hands as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the horn of his saddle. His eyes scanned the pasture briefly then he nodded his head towards the hill's summit. "Come with me…I'll show you the best view of the whole ranch."

Her black eyes sparkled with animated excitement and John Ross felt a strange and unfamiliar leap in his chest as she followed his lead. Once they reached the hilltop. He steadied his horse and leaned back in the saddle, watching Evelyn's reaction as she gazed out over the wide expanse of SouthFork. Her lips parted and a soft gasp elicited from her throat as she took in the awesome view. From this point she could see everything from the North, East and West pastures, to the South Pastures behind them—and further. Her eyes wondered to the distant mountain ranges and the setting sun in the West. A gentle wind picked up and combed its warm fingers through her long dark tresses, swirling stray strands around her face and into her eyes. She pulled her fingers through the unruly waves, attempting to tame them as she breathed in the fresh air. "I'd forgotten…how beautiful it was—I certainly have never seen it from here."

John Ross felt a warmth spread through him at her appreciation and a deep sense of pride that he had been the one to show this to her. At length, his blue eyes strayed to her and he took in her form from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of cowgirl boots, similar to the ones he'd seen her in at the funeral, but these were riding boots, the tell-tail sign being the shimmering spurs, fastened around the back of the heel. She wore a peasant-style cream-colored blouse and a soft brown suede skirt that reached mid-calf, barely brushing the tops of her boots. It was very western but also feminine; something that John Ross wasn't necessarily used to. Elena only wore dresses on special occasions and as for Pamela…she wore dressed more often than Elena but her personality wasn't feminine, it was brazen and stubborn…even devious. So far, Evelyn was the complete opposite of everything in his world, she went against the natural grain of everything he was used to—and the more time he spent in her company, the more hopelessly intrigued by her, he became. "You know I…I hadn't been back to the apartment since I got the phone call."

Evelyn gave him a quizzical stare and he went on to explain.

"My father called me just before he was killed—I heard the gunshots."

Evelyn inhaled sharply—she couldn't imagine having to hear the last moments of a loved one's life. It must have been an excruciatingly painful and helpless feeling for John Ross—to hear his father dying and powerless to save him.

"I uh, I lost it. Made a bit of a mess…but after that I, I just left and I hadn't been back to the condo until this morning." He turned a steady gaze on her then and noticed how she shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. "The place was spotless." She made no response and at this, John Ross promptly dismounted and walked towards her. Stopping by her leg, he stared up at her intensely and at length, she finally met his eyes.

"It wasn't planned, actually." I just—I wanted to do something and I…I mean I'd come for the funeral but I'd arrived late the night before and when I talked to Elena and Mrs. Ewing—your aunt, they'd told me that everything had already been done but that I should talk to Chris if I really wanted…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I just thought with everything that you'd been dealing with…" She trailed off, running nervous fingers through her long hair. She startled when she felt John Ross' hand press gently against her leg.

"Thank you."

She let out a slow breath as her eyes rose to his, shining with a soft hint of a smile. "You are welcome, John Ross."


	3. Flirtation Filet

The next evening, the family decided to spend the night in instead of the traditional Saturday evening dinner out, and take time to just relax and play some games. They'd voted on charades and one of their old-time favorites, Battle of the Sexes and of course, John Ross had coaxed most of the young people into a high-stakes game of strip poker. Elena and Evelyn put themselves in charge of dinner, giving Sue Ellen and Ann a much-needed respite from the kitchen. With a white cooking apron tied around her waist and her long black curls slung over her shoulder in a lose braid, Evelyn set to work on slicing and breading the chicken breast. She could hear the voices of the others out in the dining and living area and a soft smile touched her lips every now and then. Presently, her cousin joined her, a bright smile gracing her lips as she called something ridiculous to Chris, over her shoulder.

"What on earth, Elena?" Evelyn shook her head, laughing at her cousin.

"Those boys are insane, Evelyn; they've got Sue Ellen roped into playing a round of strip poker."

"What?! Is she drunk?"

"A bit tipsy, yeah…I don't know I worry about her being near alcohol sometimes but John Ross said to just let it go and that he'd keep an eye on her."

Evelyn shook her head. "It's always amazed me, her restraint, you know? Because back when we were kids it was…"

Elena gave a sad nod. "I know…but when you think about it, when you're married to someone like J.R. and you have a son like John Ross…I think I would've indulged in a couple too many too."

Evelyn shook her head as she took up another generous slice of chicken breast and tossed it in the Ritz crackers breading, flipping it over and over with her hands. "I don't know, honestly…I mean J.R. was a hard man but most of the difficult things he did, I think he did because he felt he had to. Like Bobbie said at the funeral, it's like he was always a step ahead of everyone else…even though many of the things he did were dangerous and unethical; and hurt a lot of those closest to him—I think he meant to do good from his heart and God knows, he tried to do right by John Ross…and I think in many ways he did it's just that John Ross was raised to be one step ahead, just like his father. Many people misunderstand him because of that I think."

Elena watched her cousin carefully. "You seem to—know a lot about him, Ev…it kind of amazes me how even after all these years, you're still so perceptive and you remember so much."

Evelyn gave a light-hearted scoff. "Or maybe I'm just the hopeless romantic—you know, always willing to see the good in everyone no matter how dark the mask is that they wear."

Both girls laugh then and Elena gives her cousin a sisterly hug. "That's one of the things I've always admired about you—you've always not only been able to see the good in people but you also draw it out! I mean I've never had that ability I, I'm always waiting and watching for someone to turn against me, betray my trust and you…you just take life as it comes, even when you feel loss and heart-break more deeply, you still resolve to see and appreciate the good. Don't lose that." Both women smiled at each other, sharing another sisterly embrace, when they were unwittingly interrupted.

"I'm not one to come between two women when they're bonding but um, we ran out of Brandy so I was just headin' to the cellar, and Mother wants some of the 1950s family wine brought up so…" John Ross entered the kitchen as both women laughed at his exasperated expression. "I swear she's gonna be more tipsy than a bar maid, by the time the sun rises."

"John Ross, you're supposed to be watching her!" Elena scolded him.

"Oh relax, Elena it's not like she's drinkin' herself to death—let her enjoy herself for once, I think she's earned it." He gave her a confident, reassuring smile as he disappeared down the mini stairway that lead to the cellar.

Elena shook her head—it was her turn to wear an exasperated expression. "That man is pointless to reason with."

"Is that why you broke off your engagement?" The words were out of Evelyn's mouth before she could filter them and on seeing the surprised look on her cousin's face, she instantly wished she could take them back. "I'm—I'm sorry Elena I shouldn't have asked…"

"No Ev it's…" She sighed then, a reminiscent smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "John Ross and I had…a whirlwind romance I guess you could say. I mean there was so much excitement to it but it was also so…uncertain at times. The feud didn't make it any easier either and…I don't we both just…we're both too strong for each other. I mean it was like we were both so stubborn and independent that it was like we couldn't meet on middle ground. And then things happened and I found out he lied to me about something and it just…it was all just too much to handle. I couldn't do it. I mean in all honesty, I'm a strong woman but—I realized I wasn't strong enough to handle John Ross; I wasn't strong enough to take him as he is, the good, the bad—the ugly I just—I couldn't handle all of that. I felt like it was breaking me and honestly I didn't—I never had what it takes to be with a man like that. John Ross needs someone who's just as strong as he is but someone who cloaks it in a robe of gentleness, someone who's willing to take all of his…ugliness and bear it willingly in their souls. He needs someone who can see the good in him and pull it out without losing themselves in the process."

"So you lost yourself?"

Elena nodded, her dark eyes pooling with sadness. "I did, Ev…for a while and Chris was the one who pulled me out and showed me what I was becoming and…it scared me to death. I realized that I needed someone who would keep me grounded in who I am, who would always be there to remind me of the woman I've become. I don't blame John Ross for any of it because it really wasn't his fault—he needed me to be someone who could take him just as he is and still see him with the same eyes and love him just as much at the end of the day. I couldn't do that, Ev—after what I'd seen I just couldn't…I couldn't just forgive him and walk away from it because…that was my breaking point and I knew I'd be betraying myself and losing myself for good, if I forced it."

"Elena I hope you don't blame yourself—everyone has a breaking point and there are things that we can deal with…and there are other things that just push us beyond our limits and it's not our fault."

"I know Ev and I don't regret my decision for a moment…the only thing I regret is what it did to John Ross—he opened himself up to me in a way that he'd never done before with anyone and I should've known from the beginning what man I was daring to join forces with. I shouldn't have let it go on for so long, fooling myself into believing that I could be the woman to bring out the good in John Ross—and it cost him a great deal of his humanity; he lost so much of himself because of how I treated him—I didn't just break his heart, Ev. A part of me feels like I broke a part of his soul, too."

"Oh Elena." Evelyn's eyes watered with tears as she listened to her cousin bearing the painful truth of what had existed between her and John Ross. "I'm sure he'll forgive you, Honey he's just…he's in a lot of pain now with losing his father but in time, I'm certain he'll see that it was for the best and he'll see that you were only trying to do the right thing. You'll see, it's gonna be ok."

Elena scoffed but couldn't hide the smile as her cousin gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "See? That's what I'm talking about—you see the hope in every situation, no matter how impossible." The two women laughed softly as the door to the cellar was shut and John Ross reappeared, his arms loaded down with various bottles of vintage contraband. Christopher appeared in the doorway from the dining area and at the sight of his cousin, he heaved a belly laugh. "John Ross, you look like a Texas Boot-legger who's just been found out and trying to make an escape with as much moonshine as he can!"

"Well considering no one—aka you—offered to help me, I kind of had to make do."

Chris rolled his eyes as John Ross set the bottles down on the kitchen island. "Well if you guys will excuse me, I need to capture Elena for the time-being."

"Oh by all means, take her away and leave poor Evelyn to finish up with dinner." He gave a sarcastic snort and Chris only rolled his eyes as he took Elena's hand.

"Oh don't mind me I'm perfectly fine here! Back home I always cooked for Papi and he usually brought at least ten to fifteen workers home with him every night so it's no trouble."

John Ross' mouth fell open.

"Ok, ok com'on Chris." Elena laughed, leading her fiancée out of the kitchen.

"You're shitting me right?"

Evelyn turned to see John Ross standing at the island, eyes slightly wide.

"About my father? No I'm serious—every night it was like that and honestly I didn't mind. It was nice to have so many people in the house when usually it was just me and him."

"What about your mother?"

Evelyn was quiet for a moment as she pulled the tinfoil out of one of the top drawers and began covering the two cookie sheets end-to-end. "My mother passed away about three years ago…I was in London at the time."

John Ross waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he left the island and came to stand beside her with his back to the counter. "I'm sorry, Evey."

She smiled and the light reached her dark eyes making them sparkle. "You know no one's ever called me that before." She looked at him then and couldn't help but catch a breath at the brilliant sparkle of his blue eyes and the warmth of his smile.

"Well I guess that makes me the first one—if that's alright with you…that I call you that, I mean."

"I don't mind at all." Her cheeks began to redden just a little and she turned her attention back to the breaded chicken breast. "You know I'd really like to put just a hint of seasoning over these…but I'm not sure…" Her voice cut off when she felt the weight of John Ross' broad chest press against her back as he reached above her head into one of the top cupboards. She spotted a canister of seasoning in his right hand and taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around to face him.

He felt her body tense against his and a devious smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he brought the canister down, holding it up to his face as she turned to face him. "This is a Ewing family recipe…my mother uses it, my aunt uses it…and I'm told my great grandmother was the one who came up with it but so far…none of the Ewing women have been able to replicate it." His eyes sparkled as he grinned at her mischievously.

Evelyn laughed nervously—the closeness of John Ross' body to hers was making it extremely difficult to breathe normally and she could only guess that the redness of her cheeks were not lost to him. She thanked him quietly, wrapping her fingers around the canister—the tips of her fingers brushing against his. She took a sharp inhale and turned on her heel back to the stove. The butterflies in her stomach made her breathing even sketchier and she worked to put her focus back on the food.

Five minutes went by…John Ross still hadn't moved away from her and soon, the constant brush of his chest against her back caused her to squirm involuntarily. John Ross noticed and the temptation to push further was just too great to resist. Leaning his hands on either side of her on the counter, he pressed against her a bit more, whispering into her hair. "Something wrong?"

Evelyn jumped, gasping at the feeling of his warm breath against the back of her neck. Somehow, she knew he was grinning from ear-to-ear now and she only scoffed as she placed the last chicken breast onto the cookie sheet. "Not particularly, no, why do you ask?"

"'Cause you seem a bit jumpy, is all."

"I think that's just your very _vivid _imagination, John Ross; you always did have a flare for the dramatic." She kept a placated expression as she turned to face him, cookie sheet in hand. Gesturing towards the oven she said, "If you wouldn't mind."

He swayed his body to the side, allowing her access to the oven.

Once the two cookie sheets were carefully placed, seasonings and olive oil sprinkled over top the breaded chicken breast, Evelyn closed the door and set the timer. Standing to her full height, she smoothed her hair and began unfastening her apron, only to turn and collide with John Ross' broad chest. She let out a squeak, grabbing onto the collar of his dress shirt, to steady herself.

"You know you're making a habit of running into me, Ms. Ramos." He gave her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"That's because _you _are making it a habit of constantly invading my space, _Mr. Ewing._"

"Well I think you like it when I—invade your space."

She eyed him suspiciously, expertly concealing her nerves and keeping her cool. "Oh really is that what you think."

"Yeah I do. And ask anyone who knows me—once I suspect somethin' I'm usually always right."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything; and look at it this way—now you can walk through doorways without having to duck down." She shot back saucily, tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"Oh now she gets feisty—I can _definitely _work with that." John Ross voice dripped with seduction as his eyes darkened with lust. Evelyn took the opportunity and decided to beat him at his own game.

"Trust me…" She whispered, pressing herself up against him, her lips bare inches from his. "This one is too much for you to handle…wouldn't want you to break your back." And with that, she grinned seductively as she pushed away from him and sashayed past him and out of the kitchen without even a backward glance.

John Ross was left standing alone, dazed with desire and parts of his body aching—_badly. _"Oh you're gonna get it now, little missy."


	4. Sweet Thing

That night, John Ross couldn't sleep. He lay awake with his hands folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling; the evening's events passing through his mind.

_Evelyn. _

It was as if her name was written across every surface in every room he passed through; he could even taste her heady scent on the air, every time he breathed in. He shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think like this, it would only cause him to be distracted and losing focus on discovering who was behind his father's murder, was a luxury he could not afford it nor would he allow anything or anyone to stand in his way now. He flipped over on his side, hugging one arm to his chest while the other remained tucked beneath his head—he would go to sleep. He would go to sleep and he _refused _to think of _her. _He _wouldn't think of her. _He _wouldn't think of her. _He _wouldn't, _he _wouldn't, _and he _absolutely refused to—_

A knock at his door roused him. He glanced at the bedside clock. 3am. Who the hell in heaven's name would be up at this God-forsaken hour? Rolling to the edge of the bed, he tossed back the covers and standing to his full height, he answered the door. He was about to let lose a string of obscenities to whomever it was who had the nerve to rip him from his already restless slumber, but he choked back the words when he saw Evelyn standing nightgown-clad in his doorway, holding the wireless home phone up towards him. "I'm sorry John Ross but, someone rang for you and they mentioned something that you and your uncle Bobby had been working out, about your father so I figured it was probably urgent."

"No that's alright, Evelyn." He took the phone from her and then promptly motioned for her to come in. She hesitated but only briefly as he stood aside, allowing her to pass by him. Closing the door behind her, he moved to the other side of the room, talking softly yet urgently into the receiver his hand poised on his hip.

Evelyn stood stiffly and quietly near the door. The hem of her black nightgown reached only mid-thigh and she was suddenly self-conscious of how much bare skin showed as she nervously tugged down on the hem. She mentally praised herself for having the forethought to done her matching black silk robe before she'd left her room as it afforded her decent coverage on the top half of her body. The room was dimly lit but she observed most of the furniture was expensive antique cherry wood that had been kept up to pristine condition. The walls were a muted soft green color that she found soothing and the ceiling was painted the perfect shade of ivory accented by a vintage white wood trim. Presently her eyes fell back to John Ross who still stood at the opposite end of the room, his body slightly angled away from her towards the curtained window. He made a few more pressing urgent statements to the caller on the other line and then bid a prompt 'keep us posted' as he hung up. Evelyn's eyes briefly ran along the length of his broad, lean torso, lingering a moment longer on his broad shoulders, muscled back and chest and his sculpted abs. Each muscle contracted as he inhaled and exhaled and though the movement was subtle, she found it extremely distracting as a burning sensation crept up into her cheeks. Her fingers clawed absently along the length of her neck as she cleared her throat and averted her gaze anywhere that was _not _in his direction.

"Well it looks like we just caught a break in the lull of things; I'm gonna need to meet with Chris and Uncle Bobby first thing."

Evelyn gave a subtle nod but didn't fully meet his eyes as the heat between her thighs steadily rose. She fidgeted from one foot to the other, willing her wild thoughts into submission.

"Thank you for bringing me the Call, Evey; you were right to, it was important."

"Of course—anything I can do to help—"She offered a small smile as she turned to leave.

"Evey, can I ask you something?"

She paused, turning back to face him. His blue eyes were pensive as they searched hers—for what, she wasn't sure. "Yes, Of course."

"What is your father like?"

Her eyes softened as she caught the inquisitiveness in the depths of his blue eyes. She waited for a moment before she settled herself on the edge of the bed, opposite him. "He is—very stubborn. He's always been strong-willed for as long as I can remember but the older I am, the more I find that part of him growing stronger. Sometimes I worry that he does things too recklessly—before he considers the consequences—and that worries me. But he's also extremely generous which sometimes also worries me because some people don't understand that generosity is a gift; they take advantage of it."

John Ross watched Evelyn's profile carefully and his voice was soft and low. "Well he sounds like he's a good man—that must be where you get it from."

She cast a startled look in his direction but catching the corners of his mouth turning up in a soft smile, she only smiled back. "That means a great deal to me to hear you say that."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then John Ross caught Evelyn's hand in his and held it up to the dim light. "I remember this scar." He smiled reminiscently as he rubbed his thumb along the length of the jagged scar that started at the middle point on the side of her forearm, following its track all the way up between the top of her wrist to the back of her hand where the scar's path ended just shy of her middle finger.

Evelyn's lips turned up in a small smile, and her cheeks reddened slightly at his soft touch. "I don't think I'll ever forget how loud Elena and Tia were screaming when I came home." She couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"I wouldn't blame them—although if they'd known that you'd cut your arm because you were dragged by a horse—and not because you'd 'fallen from the hayloft'—I think they just might have passed out from hysterics."

"Yeah—you and Chris were the ones who came up with the hayloft story." She giggled. "It was a good thing too because Tia would've never let me ride that stallion again!"

"We shouldn't have let you ride him in the first place—you were only seven; that was Chris' fault."

"Oh really! Now if I remember correctly it _you _who told him to just 'go ahead and let the girl break her neck and maybe she'll learn something'!"

John Ross shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh—he failed miserably. "Yeah well he should've known better than to listen to me so yes that was _his _mistake."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she shoved his shoulder, causing him to fall back onto the bed. "Yeah well you were never one for taking responsibility for your own actions, John Ross." She shook her head, smiling down at him.

"Well at least I was the one who actually got you free from that damn horse before he dragged you to death—not to mention I pulled your skirts back down like a gentleman so no one else got the view I was gettin' of…rubber ducky underpants."

Evelyn gasped and turned wide-eyed towards him. The mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and the devious twinkle in his eyes only heightened her embarrassment. Grabbing a feather down pillow from the head board, she hurled it at him, striking him right in the face.

John Ross pulled the pillow from his face and flew up into a sitting position, eyeing her in shock. "Did you just…hurl a pillow at me Ms. Ramos?"

Her dark eyes were sparkling now and she inched just a little bit away from him—suspecting some form of retaliation—and she couldn't be more right.

"Pillow fight!" he yelled while hurling the pillow back at her. Evelyn squealed and managed to catch the corner of the pillow, yanking it away from him. She then pummeled him repeatedly which John Ross returned with an onslaught of his own pillow hits.

Evelyn screamed and laughed at the same time, trying to deflect as many of his pillow hits away from her face as she could. "No! John Ross! Stop!—I didn't mean to!" She yelped through fits of giggles as John Ross continued to pummel her, soon with two pillows, one from each side. Evelyn was laughing so hard she could barely breathe and John Ross' rich laughter mixed in with her own as he soon had her cowering against the head board with nothing but her measly single pillow to protect her from the brunt of his continuous attack. "Oh com'on you can't—use two pillows that's—so cheating!" she squealed but John Ross only continued, his entire face animated and his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You started it, Missie! Besides—we Ewings never play fair. That's how—we get what we want!" The two were nearly bursting at the seams from laughing. Soon, John Ross relinquished one of his down feather weapons and slid his arm around Evelyn's waist, pummeling her more softly and playfully in the face with the pillow. The pillows had long since burst at the seams and now goose feathers flew haphazardly all over the room, some even floated all the way up towards the ceiling. Evelyn squirmed, twisted and yelped for mercy until suddenly, the two were interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open and colliding loudly with the back wall. Both startled but sighed in relief when they saw John Ross' mother, Christopher, Elena and Bobby standing at the door with wide eyes and open mouths. "What in God's name is going on up here?!" his mother was the first to speak, her eyes still wide as she observed her son with Evelyn practically pinned beneath him.

"Sorry—we were just—talking and then—things kind of got carried away." John Ross gasped in between breaths as he surveyed the bewildered faces of his family.

Evelyn only giggled nervously beneath him, her cheeks flushed from the exertion and her chest heaved up and down as her heart still raced relatively fast. "I'm sorry, we—we didn't mean to wake anyone—actually John Ross got a phone call and it sounded important so I brought it to his room and then we were talking a little bit—about old times and then he said something and I hit him with a pillow and—well you can probably guess the rest."

"Well far be it from us to interrupt a good tussle but for heaven's sake, John Ross there are goose feathers flying everywhere!" Sue Ellen's hand swept in an outward half-circle motion towards the room and John Ross bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing—though a smile crept into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother—we were just messin' around and it got carried away—" He glanced at Evelyn out of the corner of his eye and he could tell that she was struggling not to laugh as well. "I'll replace the pillows tomorrow, I promise."

Sue Ellen rested her hands heavily on her hips and sighed in exasperation—but she couldn't help noticing the vibrant look of happiness on her son's face or the glowing sparkle in his eyes; for the first time since his father's death, John Ross seemed to have forgotten his grief and reveled in reckless happiness. Sue Ellen couldn't keep the fond smile that was already pressing at the surface of her lips. If something as simple and carefree as a pillow fight, could make John Ross forget the unbearable loss of his father, than she'd let him burst every single last pillow in the entire house! "Well there's no harm done, Sweetheart—don't mind the pillows. But it would be nice if you two could keep it down for the rest of us."

John Ross nodded and the group bid them goodnight and exited—the last being Bobby who closed the door behind them.

The moment the door clicked shut, Both John Ross and Evelyn snorted and shook with subdued laughter as they looked about the room. "Damn, it is such a mess in here." Evelyn observed, giggling.

"Well it's nothing that can't be cleaned up tomorrow. Besides, I have to admit this is the most fun I've had in years." John Ross said honestly as he leveled a steady gaze on Evelyn.

She never dropped her gaze from his—although the intensity of his blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you, Evelyn."

She eyed him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "For what?"

"For reminding me what it is to be happy again."

Her eyes softened and her lips turned up into the gentlest and most caring smile. "You were my family for eight years, John Ross—I'll always be here for you; especially if it means making you happy." She leaned over and kissed him softly on his cheek then stood. "Goodnight, John Ross."

He smiled up at her. "See you at Breakfast, Sweet thang."

His rich southern drawl gave her butterflies as she gave him one last sweet smile before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.


End file.
